


Top Ten

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [17]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "You're a mad genius."Written for challenge 017 - "IQ" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 2





	Top Ten

"Man, this can't be right." Jesse stares at the letter in his hands then scrunches the paper up and tosses it in the trash can next to the couch. Whatever. "They're just messing with me."

"Did the results arrive?" Mia asks. "Jesse?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

It was only a stupid test, nothing he needs to get worked over, yet Jesse finds himself wanting to get in the garage and bury himself in grease and machine parts. "It said I'm in the top tenth percentile."

Mia grins, ruffles his hair like he's her kid brother. "We've always said you're a mad genius."


End file.
